cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Kai
'' Biography Hey I am Kai, I'm a Bounty hunter or a Mercenary here is the first thing,you want me to do a job you better pay me well. Kai is a high classed skilled Bounty Hunter though he has seen people way better than him but Kai still one on the top. Kai met a Mandalorian named Spectra Phantom he later became Kai's master and taught him the Mandalorian ways. Through time Kai had learnd how to speak a little Mandalorian,how to fly a Mandalorian Jet pack and how to defeat a warrior with a light saber,dark saber or any weapon like these. Kai later met many more Mandalorians, he got a new freind named Vorten Phantom also the brother of Spectra Phantom. Early Life Kai: ''got it, if you don't pay me I will kill you. Sith: don't worry you will get what you want. I was talking to the sith that hired me to kill some one Kai was hired to kill a Mandalorian named Spectra Phantom, he was on his way to Mandalore where he could find his target. Kai got to Mandalore but seemed lost, he checked his map there where five Mandalorian posts and then there was the HQ that was where I could find Phantom. Kai got on one of his speeders I started to drive to wards the Mandalorian's HQ. After three hours Kai finally reached the HQ, Kai still had the strenth to fight Phantom so he went inside the HQ two Mandalorians tried to stop him but he just took them down but one sounded the alarm. Kai did not want any one to see his face so he put on a hood with a mask that the sith gave him. More Mandalorians were coming Kai was stunning them because he did not want to kill them all he wanted was Phantom. He held one of the mandalorians by the neck and said Where is Spectra Phantom. I'm right here said a voice from the other side of the room. Kai turned around letting go of the Mandalorian, I see you have high class skills but can you beat me ''he side with a little grin. ''I'll take you down one shot one kill ''I said to him, I started shooting him but he dodged every shot ,I was astonished not even I could move with that kind of speed. Spectra came closer and closer I took a few steps back but he still got closer. He shot out a rocket from his jet,it caused heavy damage to the base but it missed me. He got close and side kicked my gun out of my hands then he said ''Still willing to fight me,I don't want to kill you I could use you ''he said as he lifted me up. ''I don't know,maybe but then a sith will be after me,I replied don't worry we can go take him down together but first you should res a little said Spectra Okay well I better go back to my ship for that I hope I can make it though. 'No need you can stay here for a while he said really? after all I did,wow thanks ''I said. I took of my hood and mask and spectra Showed me my room, I hide a little nap then I got up and went out my room I had my things with me I kept me sniper on my back I had my hood with me but I was not using it. When I got out I saw Spectra from the window training a Mandalorian at the training room, I went down to watch for while then Spectra called me up Um I don't want to train with you, your unbeatable I said to him ''Its okay this is just training he said back. We trained for to hours then we dueled I almost one but with Spectra's speed he was so fast I could barley see him. I asked Spectra if he could be my master and he said yes and so I was his apprentice. Be a Sith Kill a Sith Kai: Okay so the plan is we enter the sith temple as sith then when he get close to the sith we attack him? Spectra: Yeah prrety much it,okay now lets go get some sith gear. Kai: Okay Me and Spectra had made a plan to take down the sith that is going to be after me for not killing Sepctra We got out sith gear and got to The Phantom Fury ( 'Spectr's Ship) ,we headed to the planent Dathomir in search of the sith,we got in our sith gear while we where in the ship. Me and Spectra got out the ship when we arived two sith aproched us ''Take us to your master ''I said trying to use a sith like voice, they took us to the sith lord. ''Meet your doom sith, I chalenge you to a duel ''I said, ''I axept, winner gets oponents weapons he said as he was getting up. He turned on his lightsabers and I took out my dark saber that Spectra gave me,Spectra was standing at the gate watching me as I fought. We fought over an hour finaly,we were both tierd the sith force me to the wall and took both of his sabers after I hit them away. He itentended to stab me but I used all my strenth to grab my pistol from my side pocket and started to shoot the sith, he was so weak he could not block. I then ran, picked up my saber and just as he fell I stabed him. I was so tierd I fell. Spectra came and lifted me up, took me to the ship and we went back to Mandalore. He took me to the medic room where for other Mandalorians treated me, after a while I went to my room and changed to my normal clothes. Spectra came to see me we had a little talk he, gave me a Mandalorian helmet as a reward for winning my duel, he put the helmet on me and said you are now a Mandalorian. I smiled and then he left. Run for Your Life Kai: Well I must be going, bye Spectra: bye ''I said good by to my master Spectra Phantom and set of to Tatooine'' I got in my ship and took of few hours later I finaly reached Tatooine I landed near a cave. I got out of my Mandalorian Ship Spectra had gave me and went in to the cave. I turned on my light on my sniper, it was extrimly dark I heard a noise from the deaper part of the cave. I went deaper, the deaper I went the louder the noise was, it souned like a rawar from a beast. I took a few more steps I stood and looked around and there stood a Rancor,a huge beast. I started runing but my sniper was to heavy, I threw it to the Rancor and shot it as I was running. It then exploded but the Rancor was still coming. I ran towards my ship got in and just before I could take of the Rancor grabed one of the wings. the wing broke, the Rancor let go and my ship started spinning and then the ship was beeping red. I was not high from ground and it seemed my only escape was to jump down I did so and landed safly but my ship did not. My ship went straight to a rock and exploded. well there goes my ship ''I said, I had totaly for got about the Rancor then I rememberd. I continued to run for my life, in the far distance I saw what seemed to look like a cruiser, I turned back looked at the Rancor and it was still chasing me. I was getting so tierd I did not think I could make it, the ship took of into the sky and was headed to me, I stoped running hope fully the Rancor was too far to get me so fast. I sat down to rest a little. Then the ship came closer,closer and closer a small door opend, I jumped in to the ship from the door and another Bounty Hunter stood right infront of me. Get a Team Gecome a Group Kai: ''Hello I am Kai and who are you Bounty Hunter: Silence your under arrest in the name of the spertisits Kai: For what? I did nothing '' Bounty Hunter: ''You work for Spectra Phantom one of seprtisist's enemies and you have killed one of our sith Kai:'' Uh...not realy oh well, I usrrender'' ''Kai just escaped a Rancor and now arrested by some Bounty Hunter. '' Kai surrenderd because he was do tierd he did not want to fight, as soon asn he got his energy back he would escape. Kai had for smoke bombs along with to gas bombs, under his sleave he cept a wrist Flame thrower, grapple hook and blaster. The Bounty Huntr was wearing almost the same things as Kai, it seemed that sith have been doing the same things they did to Kai to other Bounty Hunters. Kai tried to convince the Bounty Hunter to not work with sith, it was working the Bounty Hunter landed his ship. New Group New Missoin Aden : ''What's in it for me? '' ''Kai: 'Uh... we can start a whole new group, think about it, alll to our self and my brother' Aden: I dont know, who would join? apart from us? Kai: I dont know, but I am sure people will join Bounty Hunter: deal' 'Kai had met a simaller Bounty Hunter like him, they started a group called Shadow Spies later they ''got about an army they got thirteen ships' Kai and Aden where out looking for Bounty Hunters on there way Kai met his brother Vorten, he joined group and they contiued looking. Few months later Kai had a army of Bounty Hunters that once worked for the sith just like Kai. Kai gave them there ranks and soon they went to the word of Carlac. Base on Carlac Kai and his army where on there way to Carlac. Kai intended to make a base, there this was the reason they where headed to Carlac. Kai had landed and was attacked by them. Kai and his team landed on Carlac, they each put on there hats, masks and hoods and went out the ship. As soon as they got it they were all shocked, there was about an army standing infront of them. The people that stood before Kai and his men started firing at them with there wrist blasters. Kai and his un stopable army jumped out the ship and started shooting back. Just then a Man looking almost the same as the others that Kai was attacking came in to the middle of the battle and said Hold your fire!. ''Every one stoped shooting in silence even Kai. ''Who are you? ''Said the man that looked like the people that Kai had been shooting only with out a helmet and had a cape. ''We are Shadow Spies, Bounty Hunters, agents'' and spys, who are you? , I said after I took of my mask. ''We are Death Watch, true warriors of Mandalore ''he said'' '' '' Death Watch, an ''enemy of the True mandalorians is an enemy of mine''. I''' replied.'' You with those true mandalorian scum, ''Death Watch attack! Kai and his army started fighting with the Death Watch, Kai's army was too strong so the Death Watch flew away with there high speed jet packs. Well that dident go well said Kai's brother Vorten got that right brother I replied so where now? Asked Aden. Well now we camp here and tomorrow we make our base, I said to Aden Yes sir he replied. We set up a huge camp and by the time we were done we had a big feast and then went to sleep. Next day we started to build our base a week later we were attacked but the base was ready and we use its defense and security to defend us. Equipment image20130305-15-20-13.jpg|Kai's right hand Pistol image20130305-15-27-33.jpg|Kai's left hand Pistol image20130305-15-29-36.jpg|Kai's Sniper Fifle image20130305-15-32-10.jpg|Kai's Dark Saber Extras Leaders of Shadow Spies Kai Legend.jpg Image20130303-14-50-17.jpg Image20130305-14-29-22.jpg Generals of Shadow Spies image20130306-18-40-00.jpg|Joshua Leao.jpg|Leo Image20130304-15-55-35.jpg|Leao (twin brother of Leo) image20130303-15-27-08.jpg|Lexi Brandon.jpg|Brandon Comanders of Shadow Spies Image20130306-00-10-48.jpg Image20130305-23-47-01.jpg Member of Bounty Hunter Elite.jpg Image20130305-23-29-22.jpg Image20130305-23-19-18.jpg Companions Category:Male Characters Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Member Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Mercenary Category:Mandalorian